Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by arcticflames
Summary: AU, a Japanese girl, Sakura, is tranferred to Hong Kong during WWII and meets a cold-hearted player, Syaoran. Can they withstand each other regardless of their position in the war? Or are they really at the wrong place at the wrong time?
1. Going to China

Hi everyone! It's arcticflames here celebrating Dyaoka's birthday! Happy birthday, Dyaoka! Oh yeah, and here the bags of Hershey hugs and kisses, enjoy ^_~  
  
So, one...two...three!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday dear Dyaoka!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
*hugs* Hope all your wishes come true this year, my friend ^_~ Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting...heh heh ^_^;; I was going to update your favorite fanfic...but you can't choose...*sobs* Well, enjoy ^_~  
  
Oh yeah, almost forgot!   
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMPS...unfortunately I can't do anything about it so leave me alone to celebrate Dyaoka's birthday!  
  
Another note: this is set during WWII in probably 1940s and it's pretty OOC ^^;;  
  
Key:  
*...*= thoughts  
= flashback  
[...]= lyrics  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Wrong Place, Wrong Time  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Going to China  
  
  
  
  
"Eh?" a surprised auburn-haired girl about eighteen of age cocked her head and exclaimed at her father's word. "China? WHY? Isn't the relation between Japan and China getting worse each year?"  
  
The girl's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, silently nodded, "I know, but the military is transferring me to China to conduct some experiment."  
  
"But, father!" tears streamed down the young lady's cheek, "I don't wanna leave Japan! All my friends are here!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura," Fujitaka patted his daughter's head gently, "you'll make some new friends there."  
  
**********  
  
A soft moan was heard as the dark-haired girl murmured, "Stop it, Li, stop it!"  
  
Li, a college student with a stubborn face, went on and kissed the girl's slender neck. He growled deeply and spoke in a husky voice, "Say you want more."  
  
"OH, YES!" the girl screamed. "Please, don't stop!"  
  
*Just another girl!* the college student smirked and continued to deepen the kiss.  
  
The girl closed her amber eyes and whispered, "I love you, Syaoran."  
  
(AN: Okay, I do know Syaoran's Chinese name. I'm just too lazy to type that...^^;;)  
  
Suddenly, all motion stopped and Syaoran shoved his girl aside. He dressed himself and buttoned his shirt, "Out!"  
  
"But, Li-sama!" the girlfriend covered herself with the bed sheet as she tried to explain.  
  
"There's no need for any explanation!" Syaoran stepped out of the dimly lighted dorm. "This is over."  
  
"NO!" the girl scrambled to her feet only to come face to face with a closed door. She couldn't believe it, she thought she had the future Li clan leader wrapped around her finger, and now, she was dumped after a week. *Damn! I was so close!*  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, Eriol!" a soldier called another one guarding the square with a slight British accent, "Time to take a break!"  
  
The dark raven-haired young soldier named Eriol yawned and approached his allies, "Finally, I thought I'll have to stand forever!"  
  
His comrade handed him a lunch box, "Here!"  
  
Eriol opened his lunch happily but his face wrinkled as he saw what's inside. He picked up a baby octopus, "What is this doing here?"  
  
"Oh, that!" the comrade looked up. "Don't worry, just eat it. It's very well seasoned."  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrow and tossed the squid over to his comrade, "No thanks, I think I'll pass."  
  
"Alright," his comrade shrugged, "just to let you know, you are missing out!"  
  
Eriol smiled uncomfortably, "I'm sure I'm not."  
  
**********  
  
Sighing, Sakura zipped her suitcase and carried it down the stair. *I wish we don't have to move to Hong Kong,* she looked longingly at her room, *I'll miss it here.*  
  
Fujitaka called gently, "Sakura, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, father," Sakura struggled with her luggage down the stair. Remembering something, she lifted up her head, "Dad? What about Touya?"  
  
"Sakura," Fujitaka sighed, "you know Touya still has a couple more year in college."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura argued, "but he's in America! What happen if he decided to come home?"  
  
"Don't you worry, Sakura," Fujitaka smiled, "I called him already."  
  
"Oh," Sakura bowed her head, "but I'll miss it here. Can't I just stay here? I can take care of myself! I'm eighteen!"  
  
"I know," Fujitaka sighed again, "but Sakura, we went over this already. It's not safe for you to be alone, especially during the war."  
  
"But it's not like China is anywhere better!" Sakura shouted angrily.  
  
"But at least I'll have you by my side," Fujitaka hugged his youngest child. "You are my child, I want to be safe with me. Now, do you understand?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yes, father."  
  
**********  
  
"Excuse me!" a beautiful girl beamed at the soldiers and spoke in English with a little accent. "Would you mind showing me where is the college?"  
  
Eriol looked amazingly at the girl and stammered, "It's this way."  
  
"Alright!" the girl skipped and waved to the soldiers, "Thanks!"  
  
"Ooh!" one of Eriol's comrades rested his arm around Eriol's shoulder, "that's one hot-looking Asian babe!"  
  
"Ya know," Eriol nodded, "I don't think I mind that much that I'm assigned to Hong Kong anymore."  
  
**********  
  
A plane landed nearby and passengers began streaming out of the stairs. Sakura shielded her eyes from the burning sun and watched the busy crowd around her. A small tug was at her side and she spun around to see the slight smile on her father's face.  
  
"We're here," Fujitaka beamed.  
  
Sakura looked around, "Yeah, we are."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
So what do you think? Please tell me and happy birthday to Dyaoka ^_~ 


	2. First Day of School

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine so stop asking me pointless questions! I don't have money!  
  
Key:  
Umm...check the chapter before...hopefully there's one.  
  
NOTE: Since arctic-chan is really lazy and such, she didn't even bother to look up some of the clothing and music that people wore and listened to in the 1940s so umm...this fic is definitely a FICTION...don't consider anything very accurate...until like umm...the end or somewhere close to there.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Wrong Place, Wrong Time  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: First Day of School  
  
  
  
An auburn-haired gal took a deep breath before entering the university. She walked hesitantly to the office and introduced herself, "Hi, I am the next student, Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
The Chinese lady stared at the new student briefly, noting that she was a Japanese transfer student. Happily, Sakura beamed a thousand watts smile to the secretary, but instead of making her smiled like the way she had always done with people, the secretary hastily looked down, only fears were shown in her eyes. She swiftly typed a few codes and printed out the class schedule for Sakura mumbling under her breath, "Here is your schedule."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Sakura grabbed the schedule and halted before exiting the office. "But wait! How do I know where to go?"  
  
The secretary sighed and gestured to the school maps lying on the counter, "Take one."  
  
Frowning, Sakura examined her classrooms against the map only to find most of her classes were scattered all across the campus. She groaned inwardly, *Oh gosh! I should have brought my roller blades!*  
  
Suddenly, Sakura spun around to check the time and then double-checked her first period. She screamed, "MY GOSH! I'M LATE!"  
  
**********  
  
The bell rang as the students filed silently into the class. Several chatters were given the evil glare before the stern professor look over her notice. She cleared her throat loudly signifying an end to all conversations. Looking over the whole class, she located the new student, she smiled slightly, "Today, we have a transferred student, well, actually two but I rather think that's a mistake."  
  
Excited chatters broke out in the class again as the professor burrowed her eyebrow. Speaking in a squeaky voice, she marked almost half of the students, "All talking must stop unless all of you want to lose an extra ten percent of your grade."  
  
No one dared to even breathe; all motion had stopped. Smiling approvingly, the professor tucked a wisp of brown hair asides and called the new student, "Please step up to the front, Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
Gasps were heard around the room as the Chinese students who had forgotten about their teacher's warning began to clamor about the Japanese student. Their eyes now showed apprehension.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," the dark-hair girl bowed and beamed at her fellow classmate politely as if she hadn't heard the sharp breathing a second ago. Continuing, Tomoyo spoke in Cantonese with a slight accent, "I'm Tomoyo and I am eagerly looking forward in spending a year with you. Thanks!"  
  
**********  
  
Outside the hallway, a young brown-haired lad swung by with his hands in his baggy pants moving to the beat of his CD. He turned into another branch of the building while bobbing his head up and down.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an feminine scream was heard as two bodies crashed in the middle of the hallway.  
  
The auburn-haired student frantically gathered all of her books and disappeared into the end of the hallway, "GOMEN NASAI!"  
  
Grunting, the chestnut-haired college student stood up and groaned as his CD player laid broken on the ground, his favorite CD broken into two halves. Glaring at the direction where the girl ran off, he gritted his teeth, "You'll pay, you Japanese wench!"  
  
**********  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Just when Tomoyo was about to take a seat and let the professor continued her lesson, a chestnut-haired girl dashed into the classroom knocking Tomoyo to the ground.  
  
"AH!" the petite raven-haired girl gasped as her body smashed against the floor.  
  
On top of Tomoyo, the intruder scrambled to her feet and kept bowing and apologizing in Japanese, "Gomen nasai! Gomen ne!"  
  
Besides her, Tomoyo helped herself to her feet and let out a thread of bell-like giggles.  
  
The intruding girl realized her mistake and blushed sheepishly to the whole class and apologized again in Cantonese, "I'm sorry, my friends and teacher, I'm the new transfer student, Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Sharp taking of breath was heard as the students exchanged their glances gesturing toward the two Japanese girls.  
  
"What do you think they are doing here?"  
  
"Dunno, probably for some purposes."  
  
"You don't think...that they are taking over here, right?"  
  
Whispers of fears and hostile were spread, even to the new students. The two girls looked at each other sympathetically, knowing the year would be tough for them.  
  
Gingerly, Tomoyo held out her hand, "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Well, you know me," Sakura scratched her head, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Nice to meet you," a handshake was formed and the two newly formed friends sat together for the rest of the class.  
  
**********  
  
An eighteen-year-old pushed up his wire-rimmed glasses nervously as he guarded the college. His mind filled with the Asian girl he saw yesterday, *Maybe I'll get to see her again.*  
  
**********  
  
"Here you go, miss," a sale clerk handed the bag to the auburn-haired girl. Although his people resented the Japanese, he couldn't resist smiling at the young girl. *After all, she's just a kid.*  
  
Sakura beamed while taking out the roller blades in her bag, "Thanks, mister. But I don't think I'll need this after all."  
  
"No problem!" the shopkeeper shrugged and disposed of the bag. "Enjoy your afternoon!"  
  
"Alright!" Sakura waved and skated out with her new blades.  
  
She turned into a corner sharply while another college student exited the door. With fears in her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to stop the gear in time, Sakura yelled, "WATCH OUT!!!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Tomoyo wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and murmured, "It's way too hot here."  
  
She made her way slowly across the plaza when she suddenly felt dizziness overcame her. Wobbling a little, Tomoyo finally gave up.  
  
THUD!  
  
The guard turned his head, his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the girl, *It's her!*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Yep, sorry, that's all...and I know it's not very good...sorry but it's hard to think of anything right now although I promise to get all the stuff all organized. So just a note if this is the first time you've been exposed to my writing...I take awhile to get to the plot and the center piece...yeah, you're right, I'm still setting the plot although there should be more action in the next chap. Okay, bye ^_~  
  
And yeah, if you want me to email you, I'll try but most of the time I'll forget unless you're one of my closer online buddies so please if you have a yahoo ID or something, send an email to arctic-chansfanfic-subscribe@yahoogroups.com or check the bio in my author page...I tend to get the URL all wrong ^^:; 


	3. An "accident" goes quite far

YAY! I finally figure out how to continue this story ^O^ Well, at least up till now ^^;; Anyway, here's some questions that I need to answer ^_~  
  
Behj: wait, you said it's set on world war II, but is the cds invented back then?  
  
*Arctic-chan: *sweatdrops* oops...yeah, I got the timeline mess up ^^;; that's why I told you guys most of this will be fiction ^^;;  
  
A. Lee: It's good so far ... but .... what's the time period? 'Cause I don't think that Chinese are *that* prejudiced, especially not in Hong Kong. Isn't that where Li's from? Hong Kong?  
  
*Arctic-chan: Yes, the time period is during WWII and the Chinese are prejudiced because Japan wanted to spread their influence oversea and obviously China was a idealistic place to start that. And I'm sorry that I took for granted that you guys all know this but Hong Kong was actually under British control in the 1930s until Japan took over in 1941 but we're not there yet ^^;;  
  
Pochacco: whats the bag?  
  
*Arctic-chan: the bag is actually just a bag that the salesclerk is going to put Sakura's roller blades in but later discard it cuz Sakura doesn't need it.  
  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMPS owned CCS, the characters do not belong to me but the plot does!  
  
Key: some where in the previous chapter  
  
WARNING: BECAUSE OF SOME CONTENTS IN HERE THAT MIGHT PROVE TO BE DISTURBING TO SOME OF YOU, I JUST WANT YOU TO KEEP THIS IN MIND. WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY AND ACT IN THIS STORY IS NOT MY OPINION OR JUST IN THERE TO OFFEND ANYONE. THE SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUES ARE WRITTEN FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE SO PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM PERSONALLY. THANKS!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: An "accident" goes quite far  
  
  
  
  
"WHOA!" Sakura's arms went flying around as she tried to stable herself. Unfortunately that didn't work out well.   
  
The college student exiting out from the door turned his head around curiously wondering who was shouting in his ears. His eyes widened as an unknown object flew into his opening arms making him drop his newly brought record. The record smashed onto the ground and broke into a million pieces.   
  
But the college student was too occupied to notice that. His lips pressed lightly onto the unknown object, which at this moment identified itself as a girl with soft tender lips. Their lips locked together, as an accident from the roller blade crash, and stayed locked for a few sharing moments.  
  
As if she just woke up from a beauty sleep, the girl pulled away, her face flushed a crimson red to ever think that she just gave her first kiss away to some strange guy walking on the street. Staring down at her brand new blades and cursing them, she mumbled, "Sorry, I lost my balance."  
  
Examining the auburn-haired girl in front of him, the brown-haired college student licked his lips in remembrance of the magical kiss. He smirked inwardly thinking of how many girls already had this "accident" with him already. *She's just another one of those lovesick wench not to mention she's also the Japanese girl who wrecked my CD earlier!* the amber-eyed boy's mood darkened as he laid his eyes on the broken record, "Whatever! Just stay out of my way!" Angrily, the boy shoved the regretful girl aside roughly.  
  
"HEY!" a pair of emerald eyes lit up with fire as the owner stood up once again. "You don't have to be so mean about it!"  
  
"Yeah," the amber-eyed student snorted, "but I also don't have to nice about it."  
  
"OH YEAH?!" the shy, bowing girl, Sakura, suddenly turned into a fire-breathing dragon. "WELL, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT ACCIDENT!"  
  
"And I'm the one responsible for that kiss?" amusedly, the brown head, Syaoran, crossed his arms.   
  
Blushing, Sakura stammered, "Y-yah."  
  
"Whatever!" Syaoran rolled his amber eyes and muttered quietly. "Like I'm interested in a flat chest Japanese elf."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Sakura roared. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M OVER 5 FEET TALL AND WEAR A 34-B BRA!"  
  
The whole crowd quieted down as people stared at the Japanese girl from head to toe. Sakura was burning a bright red as red as a cooked lobster, and she ran away humiliated.  
  
Over at the side, Syaoran snickered silently, *34-B? Still pretty flat.*  
  
**********  
  
Tomoyo lifted up her heavy eyelids and found herself in a strange white room. She gently took off the wet towel on her forehead and sat straight up.  
  
A sigh of relief was heard as a raven-haired soldier came into focus, "Finally, you're up!"  
  
"Where is this place?" Tomoyo took a sip of water set aside on the small counter and looked around.  
  
"It's the hospital. You fainted in the street and I brought you here," the soldier placed the food on Tomoyo's lap and reached his hand out, "I'm Eriol."  
  
"I'm Tomoyo," hesitantly, Tomoyo took the stranger's hand and dropped her water bottle. "Oops!"  
  
Both of them bent down to pick the water up when Eriol's face became dangerously close to Tomoyo's. An awkward silence spread in the room as sapphire eyes locked on sapphire, reflecting a perfect image of oneself in his/her eyes.  
  
Eriol turned away first and picked up the water bottle, "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo quietly grabbed the water bottle and blushed slightly.  
  
"Anyway," Eriol cleared his throat, "the doctor said you should be feeling better in the afternoon so get well soon!"  
  
"Thanks," again, Tomoyo replied quietly.  
  
"Well," Eriol started heading out the door, "I need to get back to my duty so I'll see you around."  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo waved, "see ya!"  
  
**********  
In California, U.S.A.  
  
A tall Japanese student slammed his annoying alarm clock off. He sighed and got up for another day. He combed his hair neatly and dressed comfortably in jeans and a white shirt. He turned on the television set and poured a bowl of cereal.  
  
~on the television~  
  
Today as witness in front of U. C. Berkeley, a riot was started holding signs against the international students, especially Japanese students...  
  
~end~  
  
He turned the television off and growled, "Whatever! You can't do anything to me!"  
  
Although the tension between Japan and United States was intensified, he still held great faith in the land of the free. After all, he did have the U.S. citizen passport and was protected under federal laws.  
  
Still muttering about the pointless riot holding on his college campus, he slung the door open to reveal two solemn officers.  
  
The Japanese student narrowed his eyes, "How may I help you, sir?"  
  
"Are you Touya Kinomoto?" one of the officers asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please come with us," the officer grabbed Touya suddenly.  
  
"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"  
  
**********  
back in Japan  
  
Sakura flipped the map of her school a couple times still not knowing where her next class was. She frowned as her brain turned into rubber under the hot September sun.  
  
"Do you need help?" a musical voice rang in Sakura's ear.  
  
"YES!" Sakura spun around and came face to face with a professor, "...professor."  
  
"Okay," the professor examined Sakura's schedule, "hmm...are you new?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Well," the professor looked up smiling, "you have my class next but I'll excuse you from it so you can take a tour around."  
  
"Really?" Sakura beamed, "Thanks, Professor...Huang!"  
  
"No problem, now let's see who else is in my class...AH HA!" Professor Huang clasped his hands, "Li Syaoran!"  
  
"Yes, professor?" the chestnut-haired boy from earlier this afternoon spun around to see a smudge-faced Sakura and a beaming Professor Huang.  
  
"Could you show the new student around?" Professor Huang asked.  
  
Sakura gasped and waved her hands wildly, "Actually, professor, I think I can find my own way around the campus!"  
  
"None sense!" Professor shook his head and commanded Syaoran, "Please show...Sakura around the campus, you two are excused from the rest of your classes."  
  
"Yes sir," Syaoran saluted.  
  
Sakura moaned, *Oh great, now I get to spend the whole afternoon with this jerk!*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Okay, I decide to put some info at the end cuz there's too much at the beginning and I wasn't sure if everyone actually reads my fic from line one to the end. Anyway, here's some facts:  
  
Setting: September 1941  
Hong Kong was occupied by British soldiers at this time  
  
And there's more such as why Touya is taken away but I'll address that later ^o^ Well, hopefully this chap is entertaining enough but didn't piss you guys off ^^;; Till next time! And I'll try to update faster too ^^:; 


End file.
